


Study Session

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Endings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, semi rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: Satan and MC are in the library late at night doing homework together and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 136
Collections: obeyme





	Study Session

MC yawned, rubbing her reddening eyes and adjusting herself, straightening up and pulling her legs into the criss-cross position in front of her. Satan’s eyes left the book in front of him to momentarily look at the girl next to him. 

The day had started out kind of nice. Satan had suggested that they go to the library together so he could help her with some homework and they could study together for a big test they both had coming up. Also, he would never tell her, but he liked having alone time with her. She was cute, chewing the end of her pencil as she read, twirling her hair, eyes narrowed as she took notes, sometimes stopping to stretch or get up and walk around. Satan would pretend not to notice her, his face buried in his books as he watched her in his peripherals. His mind ran away from him a few times when she sat with her legs underneath her, pushing herself close to the table, her skirt falling up to her thighs. 

As the hours passed, Satan was getting more and more irritated and anxious to leave. He was tired, and though he was trying to stay patient with MC’s confusion over the assignments, he was struggling. He reminded himself that she was just a human, of course she didn’t know stuff that was simple for demons who had been living in Devildom for thousands of years. 

Not to mention, with every sigh, stretch, and cute little movement she did, Satan was distracted and flustered. He couldn’t wait to get home, to his room, to read a book that was actually interesting, take care of his sexual frustration, and then go the fuck to sleep.

MC got up for what felt the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes, holding her book and reading out loud while walking in a circle, an attempt to keep herself awake. Satan rolled his eyes, trying hard to get his school work done but was distracted yet again when MC threw her book down in front of him. “I need help.”

She made her way over to him, standing at his side and leaned over him, pointing to the question in her text book. “This one…”

Satan didn’t listen as she spoke, explaining what the text said and what she didn’t understand about it. They were incredibly close, close enough that he could smell her. As well, her tits were eye level, and Satan couldn’t stop himself from staring into her uniform shirt as it fell forward, flashing her black bra.

“Satan?”

The demon still didn’t respond, eyes glued onto her tits and mind focused on thoughts of bending her over the table, taking her then and there.

MC looked back at him, confused until she followed his gaze and figured out what had him so distracted. The corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile and her cheeks turned red.

She had never seen Satan stare like this. Sure, she had caught all of the brothers ogling her at least once, that was to be expected being the only girl in a house of guys. None of them were ever inappropriate or made her uncomfortable, and it actually did wonders for her self esteem when the boys looked at her. 

MC placed her thumb and pointer finger on his chin, lifting his face to meet hers. He blushed a bit, realizing that he had been caught looking. “Sorry...spaced out.”

“Do you want to take a break?” she asked, sitting down and moving her hand down to his leg.

Looking at her hand on his leg, Satan knew exactly what was up. He brought his eyes up to meet hers and turned the lightest shade of pink. “Can I kiss you?”

MC smiled, nodding her head. 

The demon leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. He started out gentle, barely touching the tip of his tongue to hers and lightly brushing her arm with his fingers.

The more they kissed, the more pleasantly rough he got with her, nipping at her lips and pressing his green nails into her skin, leaving faint imprints of crescent moons. He stood, never leaving her mouth, and lifted her up to place her on the table. Satan’s hands traveled up her skirt, fingers splayed over her thighs.

A low moan emitted from the human as she felt arousal pool in her stomach and between her legs at the feel of his touch. 

Satan smiled wickedly, pressing his thumb against her wet panties. “What do you want?”

“Touch me.”

As much as Satan wanted to tease the poor human, make her beg for him, he was aching to touch her, just as she had wanted him to do. He moved her underwear to the side, running a finger down her wetness. 

She let out the cutest little squeal, her hips bucking involuntarily to get some friction.

He dove in for another kiss, pushing his middle finger into her. She moaned into his mouth as he added another finger and pumped in and out of her, his thumb reaching up to press against her clit.

Her head fell back, lovely noises echoing from her through the empty library as he continued to finger fuck her. Satan couldn’t help but grin as he watched her body moving along with him, her eyes rolling back in her head and mouth dropped open as he pleasured her. 

“You’re beautiful,” he told her.

She smiled. “So are you.”

He felt himself start to blush again, but quickly gained composure as the sound of a door opening caught both of their attention. Satan craned his neck, looking to see who dared disturb his fun. An elderly demon with a cart of cleaning supplies came in through the door.

Luckily they were in a corner, mostly unseen from the rest of the library and gone unnoticed by the janitor. 

“Is it really that late?” MC whispered.

Satan shrugged, lifting her skirt and planting kisses on her thighs. 

She squirmed. “Satan! Shouldn’t we stop? What if we get caught?”

He shook his head. “I’m not stopping.”

He kissed between her legs, and MC bit her lip to keep herself from making any noise. She looked down at the demon with wide eyes.

“Don’t worry, he can’t see us.”

“Don’t you think he’ll come over eventually?”

“I’ll have you cumming way before then,” he promised with a smirk before diving back in under her skirt, tongue lapping away at her sex.

“Sat-FUCK.”

“Shh,” he teased, “You don’t want this to end early, do you?”

He continued licking her cunt, pushing his tongue in and out of her and circling her nub. He lightly-very lightly-scraped her clit with his teeth before taking it into his mouth, sucking on her. 

MC put her hand to her mouth, muffling the sounds she couldn’t keep contained.

Satan worked her most sensitive spot as he pushed his finger back in her, curling it and doing a ‘come hither’ movement. MC’s hips bucked, her body trembling as her climax took over.

Satan pulled away, smirking. “Didn’t I tell you that I’d make you come before we got caught.”

“Impressive,” she said, a satisfied smile on her face. “But don’t think that’s all I want from you.”

Satan kissed her again. “And what is it that you want now?”

“You know what I want,” she replied, eyes falling down to the bulge in his pants.

He gripped her hips, pulling her off the table and turning her over, roughly pushing her head down onto the table. He leaned down on top of her, his hard cock pressing against her ass. “Tell me what you want, MC.”

“I want you.”

Satan didn’t need to be told twice. He undid his pants, freeing his cock and pushed her panties to the side again, rubbing himself against her glistening slit. “You want this, MC? Want me to fuck you here on the table?”

MC groaned at his head rubbing against her clit. “Yes, Satan. Please, I want you inside me.”

Satan slowly pushed himself into her, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling of her warmth. He moved in and out of her, his hips slamming against her ass.

“Fuuuuck,” she whimpered quietly.

Satan could hear the janitor coming closer but found himself not caring. All that mattered to him right now was the feeling of being inside her. He sped up, hand going up to her head and lacing his fingers in her hair, lightly pulling her hair as he fucked her.

“You feel amazing,” he muttered, in a daze. 

“Yes,” she said breathlessly, “You do too.”

She felt slightly embarrassed as she started to come again, her walls spasming on his cock.

He let out a low growl, waiting until she was done to pull out. He pulled her to him and pushed her onto knees facing him. Satan pushed his cock against her lips, and she eagerly opened her mouth for him. He held her hair again, thrusting into her mouth. 

MC gagged on him a bit but didn’t care. She enjoyed seeing the small amount of vulnerability from Satan as his knees buckled and his eyes squeezed shut, his cool exterior dropping as he came. She groaned as she swallowed his seed, the taste of both of them mingling sweetly on her tongue.

Satan helped MC up, pulling her in and kissing her. 

“That was incredible,” she complimented him.

“Agreed. But I am beat. You ready to go home?”

She nodded. 

The two fixed up their clothing and stuffed their things in their bags. They left the library, walking past the janitor on their way out with polite waves, blushes on their faces.


End file.
